Blunt Favouritism
by Vycksta
Summary: Halibel was never one for talking but when she did speak she knew how to get her point across. A Vycksta twist on the beginning of chapter 330.


**Title**: Blunt Favouritism  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Ship**: Halipache (( Halibel x Apache ))  
**Rating**: Swearing ahead.

**Authors Notes**: So much for publishing something for every month of this year, huh? xD;;;

To try and get the dust off my writing muse I thought I would try and conjure something that is short and sweet to ease myself back into the flow of publishing fanfiction... and what better way than to write something in my shiny new fandom? -cackles- Been a Bleachtard for about a month now and the me of five months ago would be screaming at the Vycksta of now as back then I was amazingly anti-Bleach. Until I saw Ulquiorra. I hearts him. Apache too. I plan to cosplay as her for the next A-Kon.

Comments and criticism welcome; there's still a lot of stuff about Bleach in general and characters I need to know more about... including Halibel. -nod- ... and for the record I actually prefer Halibel with Sun-Sun and Apache with Ggio Vega but this is still one smoking hot pairing. Hell damn yes.

---

A full scale battle was imminent.

Standing above the fake Karakura Town were two groups, one of goodness and the other with opposite tendencies. The good guys were the Soul Reapers, ready to fiercely defend the location to the hilt to stop the Arrancar, the enemy, from advancing any further than they already have done. Opponents were being chosen by ways of trading insults or by mental comparisons and it soon wouldn't be long before blows would be the next thing to be swapped. That was something that both sides... the Soul Reapers consisting of division captains of the Gotei 13 and their lieutenants and the Arrancar made up of a small gaggle of Espada and their loyal Fraccion... knew all too well and that was what made the atmosphere so very tense.

If the air surrounding everybody could be coloured to match the general mood of the situation it would certainly be red, a colour to signify the impending brutal and bloody battle that would occur between the two sides. However there was also a strong chance that it could be blue... not to associate with the peace that would happen when one side claims their victory, but because of the saying about the atmosphere turning that pigment when somebody decides to litter their speech with cussing...

"BASTARD! YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

"Apache, stop it..."

"YOU DARE TO RAISE YOUR SWORD TO HALIBEL? I'LL FUCKING KICK YOUR MIDGET ARSE BACK TO THE FUCKING SOUL SOCIETY FOR THAT!"

"APACHE!"

"WHAT?"

A discontent sigh escaped Apache's lips, a sign to show her sheer anger of having her profane screaming interrupted. Folding her arms, she sharply turned around to face the one who dared holler at her to stop, her fellow Fraccion Mila Rose. Her eyes, one of navy and the other of sunset orange, glared directly and pointedly into Mila Rose's own hazel coloured ones, but this didn't deter the taller woman one bit.

A silence eclipsed the two for a few lingering seconds before Apache, letting out another sigh of annoyance, decided to speak again, albeit a lot calmer than before.

"You never answered my question, Mila Rose."

"You cannot really consider that solitary word a question." Mila Rose replied bluntly, resisting the urge to shrug her shoulders and roll her eyes in case Apache went off on another shouting frenzy. "Besides, save it for later."

Not believing what she was hearing, Apache quickly raised her hands in the air, trying to stay focused but failing horrifically. "How can you say that?" she said in a louder tone of voice before pointing distastefully at the scene in front of the two Fraccion. "So you think that it's okay for that little shit to raise his sword to Halibel? Do you?"

This time it was Mila Rose's turn to sigh, shaking her head at what she just heard. "You really are an idiot, Apache. Halibel unsheathed her sword also. The white haired kid honestly doesn't stand a chance against her."

Apache took Mila Rose's words into careful consideration, musing over them somewhat contently. However it wasn't long before the picture of stillness once again transformed into a portrait of animated frustration.

"THAT REALLY IS NOT THE POINT!" the younger and smaller Fraccion hollered, her latest shouting earning a startled blink and a disapproving frown from Mila Rose. "THAT FUCKING PUNK SHOULD BOW DOWN TO HER INSTEAD, NOT RAISE HIS SWORD. CAN'T THE BASTARD SEE THAT HE IS GOING TO LOSE? HE COULD HAVE FUCKING JUST ROLLED OVER LIKE A PUPPY AND..."

"Apache."

The shouting ceased immediately and her alternate coloured eyes cast their gaze to a new view as Apache suddenly and somewhat obediently turned around to face the latest one to call her name, Halibel herself. Apache's right hand went on her hip and her head tilted slightly to the left, her energetic mind wondering what was going to be said by the usually serious and uncommunicative Espada once she uttered the words she was about to speak.

"Yes, Halibel?"

"Concentrate on the task you have in hand." came the command, Halibel refusing to divert her gaze from her opponent, the one who Apache was screaming obscenities about. "Otherwise you will not be sleeping in the corridor and not in our bed."

A flush of crimson appeared on Apache's cheeks, the spirited Fraccion struck dumb by Halibel's bluntness with her statement. However the scene wasn't to last long, Apache forming a rather devious grin and laughing proudly, hand waving in front of her face to try and cool down her red flush.

"Heh, if that's what you want my..."

"No pet names on the battlefield please." Mila Rose suddenly interrupted, causing Apache to turn around and look at her disapprovingly. "I know you're her favourite and all but now is not the time."

"You're just jealous." was the teasing retort, Apache putting emphasis on the last word in a childlike yet possessive manner. This however just made Mila Rose shake her head, more out of impatience than envy.

"Shall we just get rid of this girl and then go?" the older Fraccion said quickly, eager to get into battle. "Then you will be able to celebrate with your lover..." she added, leaning towards Apache as she trailed out the words in a just-as-mocking manner. "Won't you?"

Trying not to get flustered for a second time in a timespan of a couple of minutes, Apache merely smirked contently, her mind diverted from filling the air with swear words and now finally concentrating on taking down her opponent as quickly as possible. Glancing firstly at Mila Rose then at her new rival, the young woman took stock of the tall blonde situated not too far from her and grinned wickedly at the deeply shocked expression plastered on her face. It was clear that her opponent was dumbfounded upon learning that an Espada had struck up a relationship with a Fraccion and Apache mentally relished on knowing that. She then laughed in delight before forming a cero with the horn like appendage attached permanently on top of her head.

"That's true." Apache finally replied to Mila Rose, who together with Halibel's third Fraccion Sun-Sun was also conjuring up a cero of her own, and then smiled once again. "Let's make this short and sweet."


End file.
